


Insane

by kuro_grl



Category: No.6 - Fandom
Genre: AU, Death, Rat, Sad, Shion - Freeform, crazy shion, no.6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_grl/pseuds/kuro_grl
Summary: What if Shion went insane and killed Rat in the correctional facility?





	Insane

**Author's Note:**

> |I just binge-watched this show today and cried my eyes out during the last episodes, I became so attatched to Shion and Rat and so obsessed with No.6.  
> So have this quick crappy , incredibly short drabble I wrote since I just had to let some emotions out after watching this show.|

Shions’ bloody hand trembles as he tightens his grip on the gun, still having it pointed at the dead man at his feet. 

He flinches when he hears a whisper of his name, and he slowly turns to face Rat as he lowers the weapon. 

Rat is crumpled on the ground, blood seeping from his wounds, staining the floor under him. Yet he still gets a small, hopeful glint in his eyes when Shion turns to face him. 

Shion raises the gun again, and the glint in Rats’ eyes dies, his expression now one of fear. 

“Shion... put down the gun,” Rat rasps, nervously gripping onto the cloak around his neck. 

Shion doesn’t listen. He presses his finger onto the trigger as he aims the firearm at Rats’ head. 

Rats’ eyes widen and he reaches out a hand towards Shion. “Shion!”, he shouts, pleading the white-haired boy to release the weapon. 

But it’s too late. Shion pulls the trigger, releasing a bullet into Rats’ head. His body goes limp and Shion drops to his knees before the corpse, hands trembling. 

“Rat...,” Shion mutters, raising the gun yet again. He presses it to his temple and pulls the trigger, ending his life alongside Rats’.


End file.
